C5a, a 74 amino acid peptide, is generated in the complement cascade by the cleavage of the complement protein C5 by the complement C5 convertase enzyme. C5a has both anaphylatoxic (e.g., bronchoconstricting and vascular spasmogenic) and chemotactic effects. Therefore, it is active in engendering both the vascular and cellular phases of inflammatory responses. Because it is a plasma protein and, therefore, generally almost instantly available at a site of an inciting stimulus, it is a key mediator in terms of initiating the complex series of events that results in augmentation and amplification of an initial inflammatory stimulus. The anaphylatoxic and chemotactic effects of the C5a peptide are believed to be mediated through its interaction with C5a receptor (CD88 antigen), a 52 kD membrane bound G-protein coupled receptor (GPCR). C5a is a potent chemoattractant for polymorphonuclear leukocytes, bringing neutrophils, basophils, eosinophils and monocytes to sites of inflammation and/or cellular injury. C5a is one of the most potent chemotactic agents known for a wide variety of inflammatory cell types. C5a also “primes” or prepares neutrophils for various antibacterial functions (e.g., phagocytosis). Additionally, C5a stimulates the release of inflammatory mediators (e.g., histamines, TNF-α, IL-1, IL-6, IL-8, prostaglandins, and leukotrienes) and the release of lysosomal enzymes and other cytotoxic components from granulocytes. Among its other actions, C5a also promotes the production of activated oxygen radicals and the contraction of smooth muscle.
Considerable experimental evidence implicates increased levels of C5a in a number of autoimmune diseases and inflammatory and related disorders. Agents that block the binding of C5a to its receptor other agents, including inverse agonists, which modulate signal transduction associated with C5a-receptor interactions, can inhibit the pathogenic events, including chemotaxis, associated with anaphylatoxin activity contributing to such inflammatory and autoimmune conditions. The present invention provides such agents, and has further related advantages.